Charles Olympicus
Charles Olympicus is the main antagonist of the Cartoon Network's 2016 animated film, Olympicus. He is Olympicus' evil and ruthless uncle who seeks to kill his nephew, and steals the Medal of Everlasting Life to gain immortality and take over the world. He is voiced by Thomas F. Wilson. Personality Charles is seen to be greedy, ruthless, demanding, monotonous, argumentative, nefarious and power-hungry criminal mastermind who owned and operated his factory, Olympus Gold. He was willing to have his younger nephew, Olympicus, killed, though he admitted that he did it due to the seeking to steal the Medal of Everlasting Life in order to became immortal forever. History Mr. Olympicus was a greedy and nefarious criminal mastermind who owned and operated Olympus Gold. He mostly spent his time in his cavern lair. Although he had vast amounts of money and power, he was always looking for more. To this end, he hired a low-ranking official at the US Army's Energy Research Laboratory, Mr. Stallwood, to act as his spy and find inventions and ideas for him to steal. When the Army obtained a flying saucer, he became jealous of his nephew, Olympicus, that he possessed a magic medal of Everlasting Life that allowed him to become immortal, grow his strength and perform other amazing feats. When Olympus learned of the medal, he dreamed of reverse-engineering it and harnessing its power. He thought he could revolutionize transportation with it, starting on Earth and eventually expanding into Greece. He flew in his private Gazelle helicopter with Stallwood and his henchmen to an airfield near the Army base where Jake's ship was being kept. He abducted Olympicus' girlfriend Liz and his neighbor Link in his limousine. He let Link go, to give Dr. Wilson and Olympicus an ultimatum - the collar for Liz. What no one knew was that Olympus planned to kill Liz anyway so she wouldn't tell the police about Stallwood's involvement. The meeting was to take place at the airfield. Olympicus and his men waited in the Gazelle with Liz in the backseat. At first, everything seemed to be going as planned, as Wilson and Link arrived with Jake for the exchange. However, the police arrived and Olympicus, panicking, ordered Omar to take off. The Gazelle took flight and it seemed as if the evildoers were going to get away with Liz. However, Charles Olympicus used his medal to gain immortality and grows his muscles so he could pursue Olympicus. A fierce aerial chase ensued. Olympicus shrewdly noted that he had the advantage - Wilson and Olympicus could do nothing without risking Liz, so he had Omar go on the offensive and he tried to use the Gazelle's runners to force the biplane down. Attempting to help, Stallwood grabbed a flare pistol, but accidentally shot the helicopter's controls. It would now only fly straight ahead without turning or going up or down, until the fuel ran out. At Smith's insistence, Olympicus, Smith and Omar jumped out wearing parachutes. Stallwood and Liz didn't have any, and Stallwood held onto Olympus as his employer as they went into free fall. This left it up to Wilson and Olympicus to save Liz from the pilotless copter, which they did. As for Olympicus, Stallwood and the others, they wound up stuck in a tree, hanging by their parachutes. Appearence Powers and Abilities Mr. Olympicus was a very arrogant man who looked on almost everyone else besides himself as being foolish and useless. *Pyrokinesis: Mr. Olympicus controls fire and can shoot it in any direction, which destroys any object in its path. **Magma Manipulation: As the god of death, Olympicus can not only manipulate fire but also lava and magma. *Conjuring: He has the ability to create objects out of black mist. *Teleportation: He can teleport himself to one point to another in black smoke. *Reality Warping: He has the ability to warp reality by the using of the deal (like when he took Olympicus' strength). *Immortality: He is unaffected by age and he can't die (unless he were to drink the magic potion that made Olympicus mortal). *God-like strength and durability: As a god has shown huge levels of superhuman strength, endurance, durability, stamina, enhanced senses, and superhuman healing factor. Trivia Category:Cartoon Network Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Empowered Villains Category:Non-Action Category:Genocidal Category:Vengeful Category:Master Manipulator Category:Male Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Criminals Category:Destroyer of Innocence